


Friends

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Sombra needs to rescue her boss, Reaper. So she recruits a certain Vigilante.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot I've had rattling around in my brain for a bit.

Sombra can count on one hand the number of real friends she has; not political allies, not people she has blackmail on, or anything of that sort. Real friends with no strings attached. A more complicated affair to have with someone. Her fingers tap rapidly across a screen only she has access too, frantic to find the exact files she needs. No, actual friends she cares for are rare. Emotional attachments are a weakness. That is how she exploits so many, she attacks their weakest link; friends and family. Such cracks in her armor are unacceptable, so Sombra keeps people at bay for the sake of success. 

Before she had been recruited by Talon the number of people that can be used against her had been one, her cousin Maria. After joining Talon, the number jumped to three. Lips curl up into a grin when she finds the files she needs. One hand plucks them out of her private storage, and into a more mobile format. She had not been expecting to make friends while working with Talon. Hell, she’d planned to work with them, steal all their juicy secrets, and bolt. However, she hadn’t expected to work with the infamous Reaper and Widowmaker. 

Like any smart woman who works with criminal organizations, she researched all the dirt on her coworkers. What Sombra found was...surprising to say the least. There are no rumors that Gabriel Reyes survived, much less became Reaper. Everyone knows about the now infamous heroes of Overwatch, so the fact that her boss dodged the rumor mill is impressive! Pinche idiota Jack Morrison certainly didn’t. As she thinks about her friends, her feet quickly carry her down the abandoned alleyway. 

Maria’s best friend, Alejandra, is obsessed with Overwatch. It took a lot of work to find out who Reaper really was under that mask, and with his data files came treasure troves of info on Widowmaker. It was her idea to attack Winston, and plant a virus in Athena. Of course he failed, that way her Malware would slip past Winston. Hell, once Sombra got the backdoor in Athena (thanks to Reaper’s “botched” mission of course!) she had all the info her heart ever wanted on Overwatch’s heroes. Alejandra is obsessed with Jack Morrison, so most of her research focused on him. She may or may not have given some of the more uncommon facts, useless for her plans, as a gift Maria to impress Alejandra with. 

Sombra had not expected to feel pity for her boss, Reaper. The man is extremely dangerous, ruthless, and generally an asshole to everyone he interacts with. Yet, the man he once was still shines through at unexpected moments. He never makes unnecessary kills, something that shocked her. He always places the lives of his men above the mission. Not the peons Talon lends him, those fools he tosses to the wolves. Sombra double checks her files, the person she seeks in an apartment complex at the end of this alley. Apartment 17b is where he’s holed up at. 

Reaper will never leave Widowmaker behind, even if she dies horribly. More than once he’s taken hits to keep her safe on the mission. It was on her third mission with him that he saved her for the first time. After they were clear, he yelled at her in Spanish, hands waving dramatically to get his point across. Reaper reminds Sombra of the few fond memories she has of her father. So when Sombra spies on Reaper, watching him loving and painstakingly make an ofrenda to Jack Morrison, she cringes. Every Dia de Muertos he takes the day off to mourn, his wails of grief echoing loudly through the graveyard where Jack is buried. Gabriel Reyes died trying to save his fiancé, Jack Morrison from the explosion at Zurich. Sombra pounds on the apartment door, there is no response.

They’d been fighting right before, due to misinformation spread by the Iris. Reaper hates God Programs, and he hunts down the taint caused by them with passion. The Iris, the God of the Shambali, is an actual God Program.  As a human Strike Force, lead by Gabriel Reyes started to kill God Programs, Iris went underground to survive. After the war was ‘won’ and peace restored, it started to attack. The first thing It did was alter files so Jack was promoted over Gabriel. That bastard omniun did everything it could to drive wedges between Jack and Gabriel. A Puppet Master, it uses naive omnic monks for its dirty work. That’s why Reaper ordered Widowmaker to kill Mondatta. That wasn’t Talon’s doing, no, it was Reaper using the best agent for a difficult task. After Dr. Ziegler botched his revival,  Gabriel went looking for answers. He found out about the Iris, and how it lead the events that killed his Jack, he lost it. All these years have been his path of destruction to avenge his love. Again, she pounds on the door, Soldier 76 has to open it! Reaper needs him!

Sombra personally loathes Jack Morrison. While Strike Commander, he left her hometown to burn. Fuck that it was the best tactical choice, her family suffered! Sadly, her adopted papa still loves him, and she needs someone with a lot of firepower. A mission went bad, and Reaper was captured. Not by Overwatch, he was captured by agents of the Iris. Unable to blast her way through the endless waves of guards, she needs someone with a special skill set. Finally as she picked the lock, the door opens. Angry blue eyes glare at her, as she gives him a smirk. 

“Hey, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you!” Sombra smiles at him, and forces her way into the apartment.

“Fuck off. I will kill your punk ass.” Morrison’s voice is rough and gravelly, without his visor he has breathing problems.

“Ah, ah! That is no way to treat someone bearing gifts.” Before she can start her routine, all of her blackmail material carefully prepared for such a moment, she finds herself lifted by the collar and tossed out the door.

“Pinche idiota!” She snarls. Doesn’t he know what at stake?! Of course he doesn’t! 

“If you don’t open this door Reyes will die because you weren’t fast enough Morrison!” Sombra screams at the door, then waits. Exactly three heart beats later the door is slammed open. There’s a long barrel of a pulse rifle aimed at her skull. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Jack’s voice is cold, his eyes staring at her with a manic look in them.

“You’re welcome to try after we save Reyes.” Sombra snaps her fingers, an array of digital windows popping up for Jack to see. Proof Reaper is Reyes, plus some photos Soldier 76 won’t want the press to get their hands on. “But we’re running low on time. My boss doesn’t have a lot of time. If you’ll follow me, amigo?”

“I’m only saving that asshole so I can kill him myself.” There’s no heat in those words, a hollow threat.

Sombra doesn’t care. Jack Morrison is in her web, and after this mission her boss will owe her. It’s always good to make new friends! That is, if everyone survives this. If anyone can pull off the impossible, it would be Morrison and Reyes. Her eyes flick up to a security camera on the building. 

“Boop.” She snaps and all security cameras go black.  _ Time for work!  _

 

 

 

 


End file.
